


Dear God

by OrChan12



Series: Oiyama week [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 03:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4690910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrChan12/pseuds/OrChan12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OiYama week, Day 2: Tattoos/ 3 AM</p>
<p>Tadashi and Tooru hadn't seen each other for a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear God

**Author's Note:**

> Proffesional volleyball player Oikawa, anyone? 
> 
> The title is inspired by the song "Dear God" by Avenged Sevenfold, because the fic kinda came from the song (I know not everyone like the genre, but the song is quite and romantic).
> 
> Forgive me for the late update!
> 
> Have fun :)

Everything was ready. Tadashi knew Tooru's flight was planned to land in about two hours. Tadashi was the one who was supposed to pick him up. Tooru would call him and Tadashi would pick him up. It would happen around ten p.m. which wasn't too late. They would spend the evening together, celebrating Tooru's win.

Tooru not only loved volleyball, he was also good at it. He was scouted when he was in high school and made a successful career as a professional player. Tadashi made sure to go to every one of Tooru's games- as long as they were held in Japan. As much as he would like to travel, his job didn't allow him to take a vacation occasionally. The times Tooru had to play outside the borders of Japan were the hardest times for Tadashi. It meant a long period the two would spend apart.

Tadashi turned on the television. He had time until Tooru had to call him. He could watch a series or two for a while.

 

Tooru turned off his phone and put it his bag. He put the bag up and sat down on his chair. He buckled his belt and felt his eyelids getting heavier and heavier. He yawned and let his fatigue to take over.

He dreamed about the welcome he would get once he and his lover would reunite. Obviously they couldn't kiss in the airport, it would drag unwanted attention. However, they would have an entire evening for themselves home… He probably wore a stupid smile on his face. Though he loved what he did, the fact it sometimes separate him from his lover was a downside.

He woke up and something was off. He looked out of the window and saw that they only started to move. "Good morning sleeping beauty," said his teammate who sat next to him.

"Why are we still on the ground?" asked Tooru.

"There is problem with the plane so the flight got delayed by two hours. But we are moving now."

Tooru couldn't believe this. "And you didn't try to wake me up so I could call home and warn my boyfriend?!"

"I tried, but you kept sleeping."

This couldn't be good.

 

The drama was too boring. There was nothing interesting to watch. Tadashi clicked through the channels- no drama, anime or foreign series were interesting enough. He looked at the clock. Tooru was supposed to call few minutes ago. Maybe the flight got delayed for few minutes, it wasn't impossible. It happened before.

He knew the press would bother the team, until Tooru would finally be able to exit the airport, Tadashi would already be waiting for him there. It was nice to think about that moment. It was what Tadashi thought about before he started to doze off a little bit. He could afford it; the phone call would wake him up.

 

Tooru looked at his watch. It was almost three a.m. He wondered whether it was a good idea to call Tadashi or not. Tadashi wasn't an old person, being awake at three in the morning wasn’t a tough task. However, maybe he got tired of waiting? It was possible and Tooru wouldn't blame him. He could call and announce he was late.

He decided to call anyway. He reached the voicemail immediately. He muttered a curse under his lips and took a cab. They didn't live far from the airport, so Tooru reached home fast. When he opened the door, it was unlocked. It made Tooru worry. Tadashi always locked the door when he went to bed; also he never turned off his phone. He slowly opened the door, afraid of what he might find. Did someone break into the house? Was Tadashi safe?

He slowly and quietly opened the door. There was only one light on- in the living room. There was also a sound coming from the same direction; Tooru concluded the television was on. He closed the door, took off his shoes and went to the living room. He put the suitcase in the corner, and looked at the surroundings. The table in the dining room was sat for two, reminding him he was hungry. Tadashi was sleeping on the couch, drooling on one of the pillows. Tooru felt guilty- Tadashi was probably waiting for him to call and fell asleep while waiting, after planning a romantic evening for them.

_"He is so cute when he sleeps,"_ Tooru thought for himself. He wondered whether he should wake Tadashi up or let him continue sleeping. He looked so peaceful; it would be a shame to disturb him. Yet, sleeping on the couch couldn't be comfortable. He stared a little more at his lover's freckled sleeping face that he missed so much.

He tried to calculate his chances to pick up Tadashi. Tooru was strong and Tadashi was thin, but the freckled man wasn't that easy to lift. He could do it, but he didn't know if he could carry him until the bedroom. He did some starches, gathered his strength and lifted his tired boyfriend. At first it wasn't that bad- he hoped his heart beating wasn't strong enough for Tadashi to notice- but on the half way, he started feeling the weight of a the tall man, even if he wasn't as tall as Tooru. Despite that, he managed to carry him successfully to the bedroom. He put him down carefully on the bed, taking off his shirt and pants so he could put his pajama on him.

"Sorry for coming late," Tooru whispered to Tadashi's ear and kissed his forehead. "I'll compensate you."    

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly reminder that one of this one-shot will become a multi chapter. I will choose the most popular fic among the series. 
> 
> Please leave a review, I would like to read your opinions.^^


End file.
